


What More Could They Want?

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Also Rich un-ironicly watches simply nailogical, Follow my Instagram for updates and stuff, I listened to the same 19 songs on repeat while making this, In this fanfiction, Jeremy watches game theory, M/M, Michael is a dick man, don’t fucking @ me, he’s a terrible person, it’s @palmtreetuesdays, it’s rated m for cursing my brosephs, prom au, will rOland is the profile picture, you can pry that from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rich rocked back and forth on his heels excitedly. He was waiting for Michael to come out of his first period class, so he could whip out his paper and ask Michael to the prom.





	What More Could They Want?

Rich rocked back and forth on his heels excitedly. He was waiting for Michael to come out of his first period class, so he could whip out his paper and ask Michael to the prom, and Michael could say yes and  _ they could kiss and hold hands and be boyfriends and move in with each other once they graduate and get married, and _ -Rich’s thoughts were interrupted, the door swung open and a flood of teenagers rolled out. Rich scanned the sea of teenagers, craning his neck to look for Michael. His eyes caught sight of a bright red hoodie weaving in the crowd. 

“Mell!” Rich shouted, jumping up and waving his arms, which were bare for once.  _ If I’m asking Michael to the prom, I might as well go all the way and be brave.  _ Michael pushed through the crowd, toward Rich. He adjusted his backpack, holding the straps. “Yeah?”  _ Now or never.  _ Rich held up the paper, reading, “You make my face go Mountain Dew  **Red,** prom?” Rich smiled hopefully behind the sign. Michael stood there, a blank expression on his face. Rich’s smile faltered. 

“I’d love to, Rich…” Rich beamed. “But I can’t.” 

“Why?” Rich asked, the sign falling out of his grasp, onto the floor. 

“I don’t think of you that way.”

Rich took off. He started running, shoes hitting the linoleum loudly, pushing past anyone in his way, tears brimming his eyelids, mocking him. 

“Rich! Wait, I’m sorry!” Michael’s pleas went quieter and quieter as Rich ran down the hallway, and out the school doors, breathing heavy.  _ Fuck Michael. You wore short sleeves exposing your burn scars, and he still turned you down. Now you look like an idiot, and everyone can see your scars. You were brave for him, and he just had the nerve. No “we can still be friends.” He just turned you down without a second thought.  _ Rich sat outside the school, curled up into himself, crying harshly, his body shaking with each sob. 

Jeremy grinned, fiddling with the chocolate Shakespeare in his pocket. He was planning on giving it to Christine once she left first period. They’d been dating for a long time, and he was sure Christine would say yes.  _ Sure, she wasn’t as affectionate and they weren’t together as much, but all couples are like that, right? _ The bell rang, and Jeremy looked up, seeing Christine leave the class first. She always left first, she always sat in the first row. 

“Christine!” He called out to her. She looked up from her script and waved. 

“Hi!” Jeremy took the chocolate out of his pocket, handing it to Christine. 

“Do you want to go to the prom with me?” Jeremy asked, beaming. Christine handed the chocolate back. 

“Wha-” 

“Our relationship hasn’t been going anywhere lately and I feel like the chemistry isn’t there anymore. You’re a great guy, though, don’t forget that, Jeremy. I’d really love to stay friends if we can.” Christine smiled at Jeremy, who gave her a weak thumbs up and started walking fast, through the crowded hallways, and out the door, the tears reluctantly falling. He heard quiet sobbing from around the corner. He slowly walked around the wall, his eyes widening when he saw who was sitting there. 

“Rich?” Rich’s head jolted up, his hands worked quickly, trying to wipe his tears and hide his burn scars at once. “Are you okay?” Jeremy sat down next to the smaller boy. 

“I should be asking you the same.” Rich sniffled, gesturing to the tears staining Jeremy’s face. 

“O-oh, Yeah. Christine broke up with me when I asked her to the prom.” Rich sighed. 

“I guess we’re in the same boat, then.”

“Huh?” Jeremy looked at Rich, his brow furrowed. 

“Michael turned me down.” Rich bit his lip. 

“Oh, Rich, I’m so sorry.” 

“No, it’s just a stupid crush. Christine was your girlfriend. How are you holding up?” Jeremy opened his mouth, trying to say something, anything, but he couldn’t. Instead, a sob escaped his lips, and he threw his face into Rich’s shoulder. Rich placed a hand on Jeremy’s back, rubbing up and down as the taller boy cried into his shoulder. Jeremy stiffened at the touch, but eased into it after a couple seconds.

“A-And, I-I think I’m…” Jeremy stuttered into Rich’s shoulder. 

“Hm?” 

“I think I-I’m bisexual.” Jeremy mumbled. Rich gasped. 

“Jeremy, that’s great! Ugh, god, look at me now. I’m so pitiful, crying out here missing second period because I got turned down.”

“I’m crying al-” 

“Christine was your girlfriend.” Rich interrupted, his hand stilling on Jeremy’s back. “Michael was just a stupid crush. Not that Michael’s stupid, but…Y’know.” Jeremy broke away, digging in his backpack, pulling his phone and earbuds out after a while of exasperated huffs. 

“Here.” Jeremy held out an earbud. Rich gave Jeremy a small smile and put in the earbud, leaning into Jeremy. 

“Who do you watch on YouTube?” Jeremy asked, opening the app. 

“It changes frequently. Lately I’ve been watching, um, Simply Nailogical.” Rich blushed. “What about you?” 

“Game Theory, Film Theory. What’s Simply Nailogical?” Jeremy clicked on the search bar, his fingers flying over the keyboard. Rich scoffed. 

“Simply Nailogical, only one of the  _ best  _ comedy youtubers of this stretch of youtubers with relevancy.” 

“Comedy? What’s the nail, then?” 

“Old content that’s never coming back.” Rich gave Jeremy a shit-eating grin. Jeremy scrolled through the videos, clicking eventually. They sat, laughing at the videos every once in a while, Rich leaning closer and closer into Jeremy, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Oh!” Jeremy looked down at Rich on his shoulder. 

“Shhh. ‘M trying to sleep.” 

“O-okay.” Jeremy brought his hand over to play with Rich’s hair, smiling as the video played quietly in his ear. 

Rich paced around his room, phone to his ear. 

“Listen, man, what am I supposed to do?” 

Rich’s brother sat on his dorm bed, phone to his ear. 

“I don’t know, I’ve never gone for a guy.” 

“Prom is in two weeks! I need-”

“You need to figure out if you want to ask him or not first.”

“…” 

“Do you?” 

“…Yes.” 

Jeremy and Michael were playing video games im Michael’s basement, as per usual. 

“I want to go to prom with Rich.” Jeremy blurted out. Michael faltered, the “Game Over” sign displayed on the screen. 

“What?”

“I. Want. To. Go. To. Prom. With. Rich.”

“I heard you. But why  _ Rich _ ? He beat you up, Jere. Or should I say  _ Tall Ass. _ ”

“J-just because you turned him down, doesn’t mean he’s off limits.”

“He bullied you. Hurt you. Gave you the Squip. You can’t expect me to forgive him.”

“You forgave me. A-and besides, you’re not the boss of me!”

“It’s him or me, Jere.”

“But-”

“You heard me.”

**Rich: hey tall ass**

**Jeremy: Hey, Shortstack.**

**Rich: you and your punctuation and capitalization**

**Jeremy: What can I say? It’s what I do.**

**Rich: so um**

**Jeremy: Yes?**

**Rich: do you like**

**Rich: wish to accompany me to the prom**

**_Read at 11:09 pm._ **

Rich tapped his foot on the ground. 

**Rich: it’s a yes or no question if you don’t want to go it’s fine**

**_Read at 11:11 pm._ ** _ Please, let him say yes.  _ Rich squeezed his eyes shut. 

**Jeremy: I really want to.**

**Rich: :D**

**Jeremy: But Michael said it’s him or you.**

**Rich: o :(**

**Jeremy: Which is why I’m not going to be friends with him anymore.**

**Rich: tall ass no**

**Rich: you dont have to put me first**

**Rich: i t h fine**

**Rich: lmao did you see what I did there**

**Rich: did you,,,, t h e e**

**Jeremy: Lol. And also, Michael isn’t the boss of me. I can make my own decisions. If I want to go out with you, I can.**

**Rich: awwwww so sweet :3**

**Rich: was that cat face hot or are you more of a dolphin person ;)**

**Jeremy: Can it, shortstack.**

**Rich: not a chance tall ass**

And so there they were. Rich and Jeremy at the prom. Together. Murmurs of “arson,” “beat up,” and “bullied” were heard by Jeremy and Rich, coming from numerous people, but they ignored it, dancing together and having fun. Around halfway through, a tall jock, presumably an outsider, walked up to Rich. Jeremy had gone to the bathroom, so it was all Rich, standing in an empty hallway outside the bathroom. 

“Hey, shrimp.” The guy walked up to Rich, towering over him. 

“Hello? What is it?”

“What ith it, hmm? What ith it? What it  _ ith _ is that you’re a sick psychotic, Goranski.” 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rich said. The guy lunged toward Rich, grabbing a fistful of his suit. 

“What I’m talking about is how you’re forcing Jeremy to be your date.”

“W-what?” A hand came flying toward Rich cheek. Rich winced at the pain, tears welling in his eyes.

“Your threats aren’t going to work, Goranski.” Rich was shoved onto the ground, the taller boy running off. The bathroom door swung open. 

“I’m ba…Rich, are you okay?” Jeremy rushed to the ground, arms wrapping around Rich. 

“He…he said I’m threatening you to be my date.”

“What? Who?”

“Some guy. I don’t know. But he said that, and…I don’t know why.” The hallway door opened and Jenna Rolan came in, hands on her hips. 

“Is it true?” Rich looked up. 

“Is what true?” 

“You’re threatening Jeremy to get him to be your date.” Jeremy jumped up. “No! Where’d you hear that, because whoever said that is gonna get a piece of my mind! Some guy came in and hurt Rich!” Jeremy clenched his fists. “Whoever started that rumor can shove it-”

“It was Michael.” Jeremy’s face fell. Rich stood up, a shaky hand unfolding Jeremy’s fist and reaching to hold it. 

“Well, this is great.” Rich said through clenched teeth. 

“Come on guys.” Jenna started walking. “Guys?” She turned around. 

“I think it’s best for me to talk to him.” Jeremy said. Jenna walked out the door back into the gym. 

“Jeremy, please. I can handle him.” Rich huffed. 

“Babe, I should. Who knows what he’d do to you.” Rich blushed. 

“Okay, Jeremy. What should I do, though? I really don’t want to be left alone.”

“Come with me. Just don’t say anything. I don’t want you getting hurt.” Rich smiled up at the taller boy. 

“Thanks. I don’t deserve this, but thanks.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are?!” Jeremy yelled at Michael over the phone the next day. Jeremy and Rich couldn’t find him anywhere at the party, so they cut their losses and went home, prom night already ruined. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh my god. You’re really going to act like this? I fucking want answers. Why did some guy-” Jeremy stopped, wiping away his tears. “Why did some guy come and beat up Rich because he thought that he was threatening me and forcing me to be his date?!” Jeremy banged his fist against his bedroom wall. “Who knows what could have happened to him, what could have happened to  _ us _ .” 

“Wow, trying to dump it on me?”

“W-What?”

“You think I would do that, Jeremy? You’ve known me for over a decade. How long have you known  _ Jenna _ ?” Jeremy gasped. 

“Jenna.” He whispered. “Fuck.”

**Jeremy: Bitch.**

**Jenna: ????**

**Jeremy: You started the rumor, didn’t you?**

**Jenna: Wjat rumor**

**Jenna: *what**

**Jeremy: The one about me and Rich.**

**Jenna: I didn’t wtf**

**Jeremy: Michael said you did.**

**Jeremy: Ooooh.**

**Jeremy: That bitch. He said that you started it.**

**Jenna: whO shOuld I call**

**Jeremy: I cannot believe him.**

**Jenna: hold on I’ll make a group chat**

**_Jenna made a group chat. Jenna added Jeremy, Rich, Jake, Chloe, Brooke, and Christine. Jenna named the chat Michael is a Conniving Mofo._ **

**Chloe: what’s going on**

**Jenna: did u guys Heere the rumor**

**Brooke: what rumor**

**Jake: Rich, buddy, is it true?**

**Rich: if this is about me threatening tall ass it’s not true**

**Christine: Good.**

**Jenna: Michael made that rumor and acted like I made the rumor**

**Chloe: smh**

**Chloe: so what are we gonna do about it**

**Rich: imma fight a bitch**

**Jeremy: New rule, no violence.**

**Rich: awww babe**

**Brooke: wHAT**

**Christine: :D**

**Chloe: da fuq**

**Jenna: oOoOooOoOO**

**Jeremy: Guys, we went to prom together.**

**Jake: If you don’t mind my asking, are y’all like,,, a thing?**

**Rich: are we**

**Jeremy: I do not know.**

**Jenna: this is sweet n shit but don’t forget why we’re here**

**Chloe: w,h,a,t,,a,r,e,,w,e,,d,o,i,n,g,,a,b,o,u,t,,i,t**

**Rich: i have a plan**

**Jake: Oh no.**

“What’s my part of the plan?” Christine asked. The teens were all gathered at Rich’s house, listening to his plan. 

“Christine, you go to Michael’s house first. You need to be crying and acting like you believe the rumor he started. Jake, you need to walk by bouncing your basketball, and hit Christine in the leg. Christine, feign being hurt and cry more. Jake, make sure Michael is distracted. Brooke and Chloe, sneak through the back door, Jeremy has a key. Go up to his room and spill some Lacroix on one of his hoodies, Brooke. Chloe, hang up a poster of the Koolaid Man that I’ve acquired on his ceiling above his bed. I’ll slip a paper into his pocket that says, “fuck you,” or something. Jenna will film it all vlog-style. Once it’s all said and done and everyone left, Jeremy will go and chew Michael out. Maybe I can get Bob Marley to come flip him off…” Rich grinned. 

“Babe, most of what you just said we’ll do is illegal, or impossible.” Jeremy said, placing a hand on Rich’s shoulder. Rich sighed. 

“Fine, scratch that. We’ll just go hang up a poster of the Koolaid Man in his room.”

The scream was memorable. Everyone shifted from Rich’s house to Jeremy’s, and were waiting for Michael to notice the poster on his ceiling. It wasn’t until 5:00 am that they heard the scream, and to their sleep-deprived brains, it was the funniest thing  _ ever _ . Immediately after they all crashed in various places on Jeremy’s floor, scattered around like stars.  _ I have to fix things,  _ Jeremy thought before going to sleep. 

He tried, he really tried to make things better between him and Michael. But it was no use. He gave Michael the new Apocalypse of the Damned game, he bought Michael some new patches. It was no use. So there he was, laying on his bed, surrounded by video games and patches, the last Mountain Dew Red bottle that he had from Michael clenched in his fist. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

**Jeremy: are you hearing it again**

**Rich: ya**

**Rich: are you okay you’re not using punctuation or capitalization**

**Jeremy: I don’t know**

**Rich: it’s being a dick to me too**

**Rich: i’m trying to ignore it**

**Jeremy: can I come over**

**Rich: of course**

**Jeremy: I have a little bit of Red left**

**Rich: please bring it**

Jeremy opened Rich’s bedroom door, greeted with a solemn look and a bottle of beer. 

“It'll make it shut up and not tell you how much of a mistake you’re making if you drink the Red.” Rich said, swapping bottles with Jeremy. They both walked to Rich’s bed, sitting down. 

“Good. It’s saying the usual to you too, right?” Rich looked at his feet. 

“Yeah. It’s not wrong though. I _ am  _ terrible.” 

“No!” Jeremy yelled. “You’re not terrible, Rich. You’re…you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” The boys screamed, being hit with a wave of pain from the Mountain Dew. They breathed heavily, falling backwards on the bed.

“Really?” Rich rolled over on his side, prompting Jeremy to do the same. 

“Y-Yeah.” Jeremy blushed. 

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, too.” Rich and Jeremy grinned at each other. “I had fun at prom. Y’know, before that  _ thing  _ happened. So, like, do you want to be my boyfriend, Tall Ass?” Rich looked at Jeremy with a hopeful expression. “If you don’t want to, it’s fine, people don’t usually ask that, I think, bu-” Rich’s nervous ranting was cut off with a pair of lips on his. It was short, both boys pulling away and blushing, hearts pounding in their chests. 

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

Things weren’t 100% okay, there were bumps along the road and arguments, but with those bumps and arguments there were tears and apologies and kisses. It was a loving relationship, something new for each of them. It was loving, and it was perfect. What more could they want?

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought :>


End file.
